19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Joshua Duggar (father) Anna Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Marcus & Mason (brothers) Mackynzie, Meredith & Maryella (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (paternal grandparents) Michael Keller & Suzette Keller (maternal grandparents) 18 paternal uncles & aunts 7 maternal uncles & aunts 11 paternal cousins 19 maternal cousins |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = none }}Michael James Duggar (born June 15, 2011) is the second child and first son of Joshua Duggar and Anna Duggar. He is the brother of Mackynzie, Marcus, Meredith, Mason and Maryella. Early life On November 11, 2010, Josh and Anna Duggar appeared on the Today Show to announce they were expecting their second child with a due date of June 19, 2011. On December 7, 2010, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "GrandDuggars' First Birthday" featured Josh and Anna announcing they were pregnant with a second child. On January 31, 2011, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Duggars Rock the Vote" featured an update on Anna's pregnancy. On March 14, 2011, Josh and Anna announced that they were having a boy. When the couple went to their ultrasound appointment, they took Josh's mother, Michelle Duggar, along so the doctor could tell her the gender of the baby. "We went to the ultrasound and decided that my mom would know. We figured she could handle the secret and then have a surprise sharing of the information with the entire family, including me and Anna," Josh explained in an interview. The two waited more than a week before learning the gender of their child. The 19 Kids and Counting episode "Duggars Deliver" aired that night, and it featured the reveal to the whole family. Michelle hired a plane to write out the symbol for male in the sky, and the whole family learned that way. Although Josh and Anna chose to announce the name of their first child, Mackynzie, before giving birth, the couple chose to wait to reveal their first son's name until after he was born. On June 15, 2011, Anna gave birth to a son, Michael James Duggar. He weighed 8 pounds, 5 ounces. Michael was born in his parents' home, which was what the couple had previously planned. On June 19, 2011, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "First Grandson" was aired, which focused on Michael's birth. On September 27, 2011, the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Duggar Grandson on Board" featured Michael's first check up and his first meeting of cousin Amy Duggar. Gallery JoshAnna-Michael.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie and baby Michael. JoshAnna-Mason.jpg|Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Michael, Marcus, Meredith and baby Mason. JoshAnna-Family2017.jpg|The Duggar family in 2017. JoshAnna-Pregnant6.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #6. JoshAnna-GenderReveal6.jpg|It's a girl. Michael-2018.jpg|Michael in 2018. Michael-March19.jpg|Michael in March 2019. Michael-October19.jpg|Michael in October 2019. Michael-December19.jpg|Michael in December 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Grandduggars